Pinocchio (Character)
Pinocchio is the main protagonist of the video with the same name. he is a living puppet who must prove himself worthy to become a real boy, with the help of Jiminy Cricket as his conscience * Personality once he is given life by the Blue Fairy, Pinocchio acts his age, he is very whimsical, childlike, and impressionable. Because of his youthful ignorance, he can be seen as rather mischievous, pretty gullible, over trusting, and often lands himself into trouble, albeit unintentionally. this is seen several times throughout the video, and the trait, unfortunately, makes Pinocchio an easy pawn in the schemes or motivations of various antagonists. Even so, as the video progresses, Pinocchio notably learns from experiences and takes them into account, eventually becoming selfless, brave, and obtaining impressive leadership qualities. This is finally put into the forefront once the video nears it's climax, as Pinocchio is faced with the task of rescuing his father from the jaws of the deadly whale, Monstro, which he proceeds in carrying out by entirely using his own intelligence and craft. Pinocchio's daring decision to risk his life for his loved ones ultimately grants him his wish of becoming a real boy * Physical Appearance Pinocchio is a slender marionette that is made to look like a cute little boy with a round, chubby face and long nose. He has big, bright blue eyes and a fringe of a thick jet-black hair adorned with a yellow hat with a red feather under a blue band wrapped around it. Like most animated characters in the day, he has four-fingered hands with white gloves (his hands become regular five-fingered hands without gloves after he becomes a real boy). He wears bright red cotton fabric short overalls with yellow buttons over a light yellow shirt. He also has a black vest, big blue bow tie, and brown wooden shoes. when he was almost transformed into a donkey, Pinocchio has long donkey ears with a gray fur tail and a matching gray tassel with a black hairy tip. as a real boy when he was revived by the Blue Fairy and reversing his donkey transformation due to risking his life to save his loved ones from Monstro and finally grants his wish, Pinocchio appears with fair skin and his nose is a small rounded shape. he retains wearing his outfit while he was still a marionette but is not seen wearing a black vest and his brown shoes are no longer wooden which resembles flats * Power and Abilities # invulnerability: '''as a living puppet, Pinocchio is invulnerable to bodily harm to an extant and feels no pain. Early in the video, he lit his finger on fire without flinching, then later fell down some steps and got up unharmed # '''Limited Shapeshifting: '''whenever Pinocchio tells a lie, as a puppet his nose grows longer than usual. Only when Pinocchio tells the truth will his nose return to it's normal size # '''Aquatic Adaption: As a puppet, Pinocchio does not require air and can survive and speak underwater. being made of wood, however, he must use a stone to weigh his body down # Strategist: over the coarse of the video, Pinocchio develops a degree of strategy and cunning, tying a stone to his tail (which he gets from pleasure island) to travel underwater, then starting a fire inside Monstro's belly in order to escape from the whale. He was the only boy at pleasure island who was smart enough to flee before his transformation could be completed, as Jiminy implied this could work as Pinocchio realizes he's thinking what he's thinking